Lar, doce lar
by Para Nao Deletar
Summary: Harry e Draco estão de mudança. Escrito de presente para a Lunnafê no Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics de 2006. Drarry. Slash.


**Título:** Lar, doce lar  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Personagens:** Harry e Draco  
**Disclaimer:** Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas e pertencidas a J.K. Rowling, várias editoras e Warner Bros. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

Escrito de presente para a Lunnafê no Amigo Oculto da Potter Slash Fics de 2006.

* * *

**Lar, doce lar**

Harry entrou no quarto, mal escondendo a empolgação, e aproximou-se para um beijo rápido, antes de dizer:

-Draco, você não vai acreditar!

-Tenho certeza que não. Qual a novidade fantástica, Potter?

Harry franziu o cenho levemente, mas voltou a sorrir. Não ia se deixar abater pelo mau humor do outro.

-Depois que saímos do Ministério, Sirius e eu encontramos um apartamento perfeito pra nós.

-Quê? Não acredito! – Draco empertigou-se na poltrona, atônito.

-Viu? Eu sabia. –disse, animado.

-É claro que sabia. As chances de vocês dois encontrarem algo perfeito são mínimas.

Draco havia recuperado a compostura e adotado o velho e aborrecido tom de voz. Harry deu um suspiro e sentou-se ao lado do outro, tomando cuidado para não acertar a perna de Draco.

-Mas é um apartamento legal. Precisa apenas de uma pintura e algumas reformas e vai ficar lindo. Além disso, será nosso. Você vive reclamando por morarmos com Sirius.

Draco pareceu considerar as palavras de Harry por uns minutos antes de perguntar:

-O que ele tem de tão especial?

-A localização. Ele fica bem perto do Beco Diagonal...

Draco estreitou os olhos, e Harry calou-se, engolindo em seco:

-Quão perto do Beco?

Harry pensou seriamente em desconversar ou mentir, mas bastou olhar para Draco para saber que não escaparia tão fácil.

-Perto suficiente para ir até o Beco sem precisar de magia. –Harry respirou fundo e soltou de um fôlego só. – No prédio do lado ao que Ron e Mione vão morar.

-Ah, eu sabia! Tava na cara que tinha algo de podre nessa história. Nem pensar que vou morar perto daqueles dois. Era só o que me faltava: minha casa virar a terceira filial da Toca. Não mesmo.

-Draco, vai ser bom. E não é tão perto assim. – O olhar assassino que recebeu o fez corrigir, rápido. – Bem, é perto. Mas o nosso fica na parte trouxa e o deles, na bruxa.

-Claro, Potter. Muito distante mesmo. – Draco disse, irritado. – Não gosto de morar com seu padrinho, mas ser vizinho de Weasley e Granger é demais pra mim.

Harry calou-se e, para não brigar com Draco, saiu do quarto. Na hora do jantar, não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Remus deve ter alertado Sirius sobre o clima, porque o padrinho também não tocou no assunto do apartamento.

Mais tarde, calados e deitados no escuro, Harry finalmente falou:

-Por que precisa ser tão cabeça-dura, Draco?

-Eu não sou cabeça-dura, Potter. Só não quero ter minha casa invadida todos os dias pelos seus amigos.

-Isso seria divertido...

Draco fez um som de exasperação, e Harry sorriu. Aproximou-se e abraçou-o, cuidadosamente, encostando as costas dele em seu peito.

-Aposto que nenhum deles já ouviu falar em visitas sociais e privacidade. – Draco resmungou.

Harry deu um beijo no cabelo de Draco e disse, sério:

-Desculpe. Eu sei que você não gosta disso. Mas eu me preocupo em te deixar sozinho e longe de todos.

Sentiu o corpo de Draco ficar rígido, ele tentar afastar-se, mas Harry o manteve entre os braços.

-Potter, não sou criança para precisar de babá!

-Eu sei, Draco. Mas você ainda está se recuperando dos seus ferimentos, está proibido de usar magia e ainda há muito inimigos soltos por ai. Como espera que eu trabalhe tranqüilo?

-Se não fosse sua mania irritante de herói, podíamos estar aproveitando meu exílio em Paris ou na Suíça. Mas você precisa limpar o mundo mágico antes de tirar umas férias... Tenho a impressão que já estarei velhinho quando isso acontecer. A única vantagem é que se continuar assim, você pode se tornar Ministro e revogar minha sentença...

Harry fingiu indignação, mas estava aliviado. O pior já passara.

-Você está comigo apenas por interesse? Que absurdo.

-Claro, Potter. Tem de haver alguma vantagem em ser o alvo preferido de todo maníaco lunático que quer se vingar de você...

-E eu que pensei que fossem meus beijos. Estou arrasado.

Harry não viu, mas tinha certeza que Draco era bem capaz de estar revirando os olhos e fazendo uma expressão de pouco caso.

-Você ainda precisa melhorar muito para isso.

-Ei!

-É a mais pura verdade, meu caro.

Um silêncio confortável voltou a se instalar entre eles. Quando Harry achou que Draco estava dormindo, ouviu-o sussurrar:

-O apartamento é bom mesmo?

-É. Você vai gostar.

-Vou te dar um voto de confiança. Amanhã, vou conhecê-lo.

O resto da frase de Draco quase não foi ouvido, mas Harry estava contente demais para se importar.

-x-

Logo depois do final da guerra, Draco fora julgado e proibido de fazer magia. E isso incluía uso de poções e feitiços curativos. Assim, ele estava se recuperando lentamente, ao modo trouxa. Até que o Ministério revogasse a decisão, ele usaria um bracelete para restringir a magia dele. Como Harry morava com ele, também era obrigado a limitar os feitiços a casos especiais.

Assim que terminou o julgamento, foram morar em Grimmauld Place, porque Harry precisava da ajuda de Sirius e Remus para tomar conta de Draco. Mas a situação havia se estendido mais que desejavam. E parecia que aquela situação finalmente mudaria.

Então, Draco acabou conhecendo o apartamento. Ficou horrorizado com a sujeira, com a cor das paredes, com o banheiro pequeno (nem tinha tampa no vaso!). Enfim, reclamou de tudo e mais um pouco. No entanto, para surpresa geral, o loiro aceitou morarem ali.

Quando o apartamento foi invadido, no mesmo dia, pelos Weasley e Mione, Harry temeu que Draco mudasse de idéia. Mas isso não aconteceu.

Nos dias seguintes, mesmo com a perna engessada, Draco dedicou-se a limpeza do apartamento. Ou melhor, em mandar os outros limparem. Demorou uma eternidade para escolher a cor das paredes, mas parecia uma criança quando viu o resultado final. Sirius desistiu de acompanhar a compra dos móveis e abandonou Harry na triste tarefa de ajudar na escolha. Ou melhor, levar Draco de um lado para o outro, pois o loiro era extremamente exigente com o que comprava. E Harry se divertia horrores explicando o funcionamento dos eletrodomésticos trouxas para o loiro.

O mais engraçado era ver Draco se contendo para não comprar tudo que viam. Primeiro, porque não tinham espaço. Segundo, porque até que a herança Malfoy ser liberada, o dinheiro deles era contado. No final das contas, compraram o básico mesmo.

E ganharam a geladeira de Sirius e Remus.

Nem para escolher a cama, Draco demorou tanto. Bastou Harry prometer fazer um feitiço para aumentá-la (sim, esse era um feitiço de importância vital!) e só precisaram de umas quatro horas para escolher. A geladeira, não. Ele foi à loja umas três vezes para trocar a geladeira, mudou o modelo, a cor, a marca até dar-se por satisfeito. E quando finalmente acharam que a novela acabara, a entrega atrasou.

Depois, para profundo desgosto de Draco, a Sra Weasley fez questão de ajudar com o enxoval. Harry ficou preocupado com o silêncio do outro sempre que perguntava a respeito e recebia apenas um resmungo como resposta. Até que chegou mais cedo em Grimmauld Place e encontrou os dois conversando animadamente sobre lençóis e panos de prato. Draco ficou absurdamente constrangido e Harry descobriu, surpreso, que não teria uma versão do dormitório Slytherin em casa. Draco escolhera tudo em tons azuis, às vezes verdes.

Então, finalmente, decidiram se mudar. Draco retirou o gesso e ainda que precisasse temporariamente de bengala, já conseguia se movimentar sozinho. Como os móveis foram comprados e entregues no apartamento, havia bem pouca coisa para levarem de Grimmauld Place para lá. Sirius e Remus fizeram questão de ajudar, e Draco resolveu supervisionar tudo.

-Não, Black. Não jogue os livros desse jeito. – Draco disse indignado.

Sirius respondeu, ofegante.

-Experimenta subir três andares com essa caixa nas costas e depois a gente conversa.

-Sabe perfeitamente que não posso carregar peso. Meu pé ainda está machucado. – Deu um sorriso de lado. –Além disso, poderia me explicar por que você não usou magia pra diminuir o peso da caixa?

-Porque estamos numa área trouxa, Malfoy. – Sirius parecia conversar com uma criança.

Draco respondeu no mesmo tom.

-Sim, mas as caixas estavam na sua casa antes de virem pra cá. Poderia ter feito o feitiço lá, não é?

Sirius bateu a mão na testa e soltou uma série de imprecações. Voltou-se a tempo de ver Remus e Harry carregando as caixas tranqüilamente.

- Por que não me disseram nada?

A discussão que poderia começar foi interrompida pelo som das vozes dos Weasley, Luna, Hermione e Neville. Logo, a família quase toda apareceu na escada, rindo e conversando, cada um usando uma roupa mais extravagante que a outra. Harry conteve o riso ao notar a expressão horrorizada de Draco.

Todos traziam presentes. Fred e George trouxeram uma caixa para lá de suspeita e que acharam por bem abrir mais tarde. A Sra Weasley e Hermione trouxeram os mais úteis: bastante comida e um baú magicamente modificado. Ron, Ginny e Neville trouxeram algumas revistas de quadribol e vários filmes trouxas. O Sr Weasley trouxe um monte de patinhos de borrachas de muitas cores e que arrancou várias risadas de Harry. Luna, toda à vontade, pendurou um enfeite de vaquinha na porta da geladeira nova (que finalmente havia chegado no dia anterior!).

Harry achou que Draco fosse ter um troço ao ver o enfeite. Podia imaginar a mente do namorado funcionando, pensando que não combinava com nada ali.

-Não se preocupe. – Luna disse, contente. –Eu trouxe o jogo de canecas para combinar.

Draco ainda encarava as vacas quando Ginny entrou na cozinha.

- Belo apartamento. Mas não faltou a tampa do vaso?

Se olhar matasse, Harry teria caído duro e seco. Com um simples olhar, milhares de acusações e ameaças foram feitas.

-Desculpe, eu esqueci. Vou cuidar disso agora. – Harry começou a sair de fininho.

-Ah, pode deixar. Nós resolvemos para você.- Ron falou, encaminhando-se para o banheiro.

-x-

Harry acordou tarde, com uma leve ressaca. Encontrou Draco na cozinha, lendo o Profeta e tomando chá numa das canecas da Luna. Sorriu e beijou-o:

- Bom dia.

-Bom dia. –Draco respondeu, desatento.

Harry serviu-se um pouco de chá e tentou puxar conversa:

-E então? O que achou de ontem?

- Como eu imaginei que seria. - Draco virou a página do jornal.- Uma invasão dos seus amigos, a casa uma bagunça hoje, lixo espalhado pelos lugares mais inesperados, uma tampa de vaso roxa com lacinho e bolinhas verdes. Resumindo: nada de anormal.

Harry riu.

-Mas foi divertido.

-Se você considera o caos divertido...

-Pelo menos é a nossa casa.

Draco finalmente o encarou, sorrindo de leve.

-É. Não é tão ruim visto por esse ângulo.

Harry deu um sorriso largo e beijou o outro. Voltaram a ficar em silêncio até Draco propor:

-Vamos aproveitar que seu padrinho não vai aparecer, que dormimos bem, sem os uivos deles, e voltar pra cama?

-Perfeito. Depois, podemos sair para escolher o cachorro.

-Quê?

Harry interrompeu o acesso de fúria com mais alguns beijos. Tinha todo tempo para convencer Draco. E mal podia esperar para começar.


End file.
